Do you beleive in happy endings?
by gurlo09
Summary: Tidus and Yuna hates each other. But when Yuna is assign to watch Tidus's every move to get to the victim, how will their ending be?
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY FOR THE REWRITING. I FEEL LIKE I HAD TO CAUSE I FEEL LIKE I WAS RUSHING TO AN END AT THE ENDING WHICH MAKES THE WHOLE STORY VERY DUMB. SO IM REALLY SORRY. AND IM NOT A VIOLENT PERSON AT ALL, I ONLY WISH I KNEW HOW TO FIGHT CAUSE ITS COOL. FORGET THE FIGHTING, MAGIC WOULD BE BETTER. LOL. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Tidus, the bad one, Yuna the good one.Imagine what would happen when both of these love birds come together. Will the world be at war or peace?**

**_CHAPTER ONE- THE JOB._**

**YUNAS POV**

Lulu is the reporter, Rikku is the sneaky stealer, and I am the good fighter which of course, we all are. The reason why we're so young but still got in is because they needed youngsters like us because many teens these days are wild.

My parents left me long, long ago when I was 7 and I was handed over to Cid, Rikku's father.

My parents told me repeatedly to always think to yourself, 'Whats in it for me?' Of course, than, I really didn't care what's going on in this world even though if theres a war going on the other side of the world. I wouldn't care to understand why.

I knew my parents were under cover agents but I thought it was just like any job.

I would get in trouble all the time, I was the craziest kid in the world and I guess that kinda carried on with me as I grew.

* * *

Yeah, the law is to not bring weapon to school but whatever. We need it.

Lulu, Rikku, and I live together just for safety.

All our agents are split into teams, and we get to chose.

For some reasons, I'm very attractive to leather outfits. Makes you look mysterious but I'm not a goth or any of those type. That'll be Lulu.

"Here we are." Lulu stopped the engine and threw her keys in her purse. She's a very calm person but a very competetive fighter.

Rikku jumped out of the back seat. "Whew. That was one long ride."

"5 minutes?" I giggled at her silliness. Normally, it would be 10 to 15 minutes but with the speed Lulu was going, damn it was crazy.

We always come an hour before school starts to finish our homework. We never have the time at home. Our car was the 6th car in the parking lot. The other three I recognized would be, Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal's.

We pay absolutely no attention to whatever happens in their life even though there's gossips everyday about their different womens and where they were last night.

"Oh, how slow can I be." Lulu slapped her head gently.

Rikku and I looked at her. First day of our last year and I thought it couldn't get any wrost.

"The victim would be Tidus, Gippal, Wakka. The target would be Seymour. It was just last night that we were assigned this. Keep your ear peice on at all times." Lulu whispered as we were walking into the Zanarkand High building.

This school is huge, took me about a month to memorize how to get to my classes on time.

I groaned at the news. "Out of everyone in the world, it has to be Tidus who I've loath ever since I was a freshman.

I remembered when I was a freshman and Dona, Tidus's girlfriend smashed her whole tray of food in my face because I was spot talking to Tidus about our homework. They're like friends of benefits. I just need to give my opinion,THATS DISGUISTING! I know I need anger management but I swinged at her so hard, I almost fell out of balance. We both got suspended.That was the last time I talked to Tidus.

"Keep an eye out for Tidus, Yuna." Rikku whispered.

"Why can't I keep an eye out for Gippal, or Wakka instead?" I knew Rikku has a huge crush on Gippal like forever now. With that mouth of hers, I don't know why nothing has happen yet.

I quickly scanned through my easy homework and wrote down answers I think was right. Well, I don't know but maybe its luck, I always get em right.

I ate my cereal and drinked my milk. When I finished, the bell already rung.

I looked down at my abnormal shoes as I walked down the hall way. The reason why its so abnormal is because with a tap code, it will reveal small sharp medals.

I walked right into my first period class that I have with Tidus. I walked pass him and into the back seat where I sat everyday. Right at that moment, I was wishing it was our graduation day. Just10 more months.

Stupid Dona who was seated next to Tidus thought I wasn't looking and stuck out her feet to trip me but I kicked it out of my way as the class let out small laughs. "Get off my back." I was maddogging her.

"Bitch." I heard her say under her breath. She's been trying to get me whenever she has the chance to. It gets really annoying sometimes. I remember back in my junior year when she actually tripped me when I was off guard, I was so mad that I almost broke down in front of the whole school but I calmed myself and went on with life. By the way, I wasn't in the mood that day.

"Yuna's really looking out after herself isn't she?" Tidus made a comment.

I looked at him. Ignoring the comment I finally got to my seat and sat down. I can feel Tidus still has his eyes on me, scanning me. I ignored him and went on doing the class's daily thing.

**_

* * *

LUNCH_**

"I think the best way to make sure they're all right is to get to know them." Rikku said as she shoved her sandwich into her mouth. "And maybe even date them."

I looked at her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Oh. I was just giving you guys a little advice 'cause Gippal and I are going out tonight."

I gasped and swallowed my food. "Isn't so hard to ask him out is it?"

"He asked me actually." Rikku smiled.

"I see you're very excited." Lulu said softly. "That's very nice of him."

"See, the only problem is, he hangs out with his guys, and he said they're coming along too. Because you know, they're very close, like us." Rikku explained. "And I don't wanna be around a bunch of popular guys. So would you guys please go with me! Please." Rikku asked deseperately.

"I'm in." Lulu said before she drinked her milk.

Rikku looked at me for my approval. "I guess." If I really wanna crack this situation, than I guess I gotta take every chance there is.

* * *

**_YUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP! GO AHEAD AND DO IT!_**


	2. impression

**_WAS THAT A LONG UPDATE. HAVEN'T TOUCHED THIS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW. WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT._**

**CHAPTER 3**

**YUNAS POV**

"Yuna, come on, it's almost time, dress up." Rikku shouted from her room to mine.

I blinked looking from our information to my clock.

I walked out and waited for Rikku. "Gosh Rikku. It's nothing special."

"I know, I know." Rikku came out and closed the door behind her.

Rikku was wearing a reddesh-pink professional dress with pink high heels,pink cirlcle earringsand her hair curled.

"Shows too much cleavlage but you look hot in it. That's probably what Gippal likes any way."

"Oh shut up." Rikku giggled.

"Any way. I'm not going. Going to the office."

"Stop lying!"

"I can get you on the phone with them."

"Who the h-"

"Ms. All That. I rather be at the shooting stand anyway."

* * *

After they scanned my whole body including my eyes, the solid doors nobody would know if they weren't in this clique opened into a whole new dimension. 

Ms. All that knows my parents and they're expecting me to follow their foot steps which means I should be straight foward with the directions given. No buts.

She recieved her name from bossing people around and just thinking she's all that. You hear no 'Nice try' or 'Good job' but 'you need to get your ass out there and hustle'.

This clique call the Night Wing I'm in is an undercover job. Even the police don't know anything about it, not the governer, is it even legal?

"Yuna. Where's the rest of your girls."

"Out with Gippal and 'em." I yawned.

She handed me the clip board with information, information, and information I'm suppose to go through. "Oh my lord. What's so important 'bout those jocks. They can-"

"Yuna." She commanded me to stop.

"Yes, yes, yes, I will. See you 'round."

I carry the clip board in my left hand as I turned the corner to an arrow pointing the way to Shooting stand.

"Hey Leane. What are you doing here?" I asked Leane who was fully concentrated at the red dot.

Bam!_ Miss._

I giggled. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Leane put down her gun."Ms. All That assigned our group an assignment. Just here to practice and I'm bored. No clue where to start."

I chuckled. "Me neither." I picked up my own gun from my wide, open closet.

"Why are you here?"

"Ms. All That just wanted me to go through that big clip board of information about the group of gay jocks that noone cares if they die." I pointed at the item and chuckled.

"You mean Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka. That group of jocks is the hottest in Zanarkand High."

I shrugged. "Yeah but their attitude is the total opposite."

"Let's see you shoot." Leanne back up fromt he shooting stand.

I raised the gun next to my eye and aim.

BAM!

"Wow. The accuracy runs in the blood."

I chuckled. "Lucky shot."

* * *

I sat on my chair with the clip board in my face reading information about the guys. So far, theres nothing bad about them. I wonder if they're just acting like hardcores to be appreciated by others. 

"Yuna! Hey Yuna! We're home!" Rikku's loud voice emerged throughevery room I bet.

I ran down with the clip board. "How was it?"

Rikku walked in zip zagsinto the living room.

I squint.

"It's the best date I've ever been to! Gippal is so sweet."

_Ugh._ "You're duty is to watch him. Not fall in love with him."

"If you were in the same position, you'll understand. Don't it feel it too Lu?"

"Uh. What? Wakkie? Is that his name. I feel his name is named after the two men who made history more interesting. One is Lakka and the other one is rookie."

Rikku giggled and shook her head with love written all over her face. "He has the warmest smile ever." she took of her heels.

I sigh and raised up the clip board with about 10 full pages with thefont of size 8fill withinformation. "Since you love him so much, you can read this." I threw it over to her.

"What is this?"

"Ms. All That want us to read it."

Lulu coughed. "Omg. Is it getting hot in here. It's humid." Lulu felt her fore head with the back of the hand. "I'll just go-"

"No Lulu. You're as responsible."

"That thing is fill with non sense."

"I know but still gotta read it.ButI'mdone!" I raise my hands up in a hooray motion.

Rikku sigh and yawned. "I'm tired already."

"All they do is sleep with girls, blitz, eat like a pig, work it off, and sleep?"

"They should at least know a few moves." Lulu shouted from the kitchen.

I giggled. "I gladly present you the life of the jocks."

* * *

**SCHOOL**

I walked the empty hall with my eyes half closed looking at the blurry floor.

"Dang! Watch where you're going!" Tidus looked down on me.

Didn't even bother to help me up. My books scattered all over the hall way.

"You're picking it up!" I stood up instantly when my eyes fixed on him.

Tidus turned around slowly. "Huh? Talking to me?"

"No I'm not talking to you!" I said sarcasticlly. "Who else is around!"

Tidus chuckled. "Who do you think you are?" Tidus walked up to me and held my chin. "You're gonna have to finish what you started." He threw my head back with his strong fingers and walked off.

* * *

**LUNCH**

Dona walked over to the table I usually sit at with Lulu and Rikku.

"Did he really do that!" Rikku exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes, I know, he's an ass."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Dona approach us with her slutty walk. Who wouldn't recgonize? She sticked her ass in the air and bent down to level with us. "What have you been doing lately? Messing with my boyfriend!"

She never gave me a chance to answer.

"This is your last warning. One more thing I hear, and you're fucken history." She whispered those deadly words.

Rikku looked at me with a sign to talk back. I raised my hand to stop her from argueing herself.

Dona walked away with her gang waiting aside for her.

"Wow. She thinks she controls you." Lulu laughed quietly as she chewed her sandwich.

"Why didn't you do anything!" Rikku yelled in a whisper.

"It's alright. Let's see if she can really make me history."

* * *

**NEXT BORING DAY**

Rikku and Lulu stood beside me by my locker as I was shuffling through my text books, note books, folders, and ah hah, my blue 3 ring binder lost in the garbage.

I stood up and shut my locker with a loud bang to be meet up with Dona, Tidus, Wakka, and her gang.

First thing that came to my mind was, get out of my buisiness. Second was, Where's Gippal? Third was, why are you guys still standing there?

"I thought I told you to fuck off my boyfriend."

I frowned and brung my shoulders up. "What are you talking about? If you have nothing important to say, please excuse us, we got a life."

We started walking but I stopped when Dona walked towards me and punch me right across my face.

I laughed and wiped the blood from my lips. I looked at Tidus and back at Dona. "What did your boyfriend tell you? That we were doing it last night, I assume."

"You fucken hoe!" Dona yelled. "My boyfriend would never do it with a girl like y-"

The fist that came from right behind me and towards Dona's face was Lulu's. "We don't tolerate any of these bs from you guys especially."

Gippal came running around the corner. "Yo, sorry I'm la- What's going on?"

"Babe." Gippal ran towards Rikku and hugged her.

"Why are you hugging one of that hoe's friend!" Dona shouted at Gippal.

Gippal looked at Tidus with a 'shutyourgirl.' look.

"Calm down babe." Tidus held Dona's waist.

We motioned our heads for Rikku to hurry.

We walked right pass them and as me and Tidus came shoulder to shoulder, from the corner of my eye, I can see he's looking at me.

I smiled. _I've done the first part of the job._

_**END OF THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW!**_


	3. Bad Dream

**_YES I KNOW! I TOOK FOREVER ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO IM MAKING THIS UP TO YOU GUYS._**

**_BAD DREAM_**

I sanked into the sofa looking at my reflection in the little circle mirror. "You know I was thinking why Dona's still with Tidus when she knows that he don't like her. Not one bit, you can just see it when you look at him!" I applied some kinda cure Lulu said would work onto the wound next to my lips.

"Uh, no?" Rikku laughed. "Only you can Yuna. We don't see nothing."

"Anything." I corrected.

"Hah. Don't correct me, you know you do it yourself." Rikku got up to turn off the t.v.

"Next time, you should sock her really hard where I socked her. It'll make it worse." Lulu laughed while she rest her head on the hand of the sofa.

"And then she's gonna hold a grudge on us. Wow, so exciting." Rikku clapped her hands like a 10 year old child who can't wait to open his christmas presents.

* * *

**_School_**

* * *

First day of school that I don't have my abnormal shoe on. I was too tired to prepare this morning. What's the point any way. Nobody's gonna attack you at school. Who'll be that stupid? 

Lulu and Rikku headed to the cafeteria first as I hurried to my locker. _Tired, tired, tired. _

The whole row of the blue lockers were so long and perfectly spaced out. I walked to the number locker 5061.

After I turned the lock with my combination I sat down in front of my locker. Slowly one by one, I took out my note books and sneezed. It sent my small head into the locker. "Whew."

I yawned andopened my indentical note books to make sure it's the right ones.

I stood up, kicked my locker shut and yawned again. My eyes turned watery.

I turned the corner to the closest stairway to the cafeteria as I bumped into someone.

My lazy hands dropped all my books. "Argh."

"Would you just stop," Tidus raised both of his free hands up into a stop sign-like and dropped it down again. "bumping into me!"

I yawned and looked at him. I ignored his cruel, meaningless comment and bent down to collect my books.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me now. And you're not asking me to help you pick up your note books? That's great. So you learned a lesson didn't you? I guess Dona's punch really worked?"

I turned around to look at him with my best deadly eyes. I bit my lower lips and chuckled. I shook my head. "I can see why someone want you dead." I mumbled under my breath.

"Why don't you speak up. I can't hear you. Did you say you wanna sleep with me?" Tidus thinks he funny.

I let out a short laugh. "If that's what you heard."

"Today, at 10, in my bedroom!" Tidus shouted after I walked away.

I giggled.

* * *

**_AFTER SCHOOL_**

* * *

"Where's Gippal at this time of day?"

"They're all at practice." Rikku replied with her arms around her folder thats in front of her chest.

"Should we stay to watch?" I asked.

"I am."

I shrugged. "Okay good, I'm going home with Lulu."

"Wait, you're not staying!" Rikku looked at me waiting for a reason.

"No. Gotta catch up on homework. Just phone us if you need anything." I raised my pinky next to my mouth and my thumb next to my ear. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Rikku and I split to our own destination.

* * *

**_IN THE CAR_**

* * *

_'Briiiing'_ I looked at Lulu and shook my head."Not mine." 

Lulu looked ather caller ID. "Crap. Hello?" Lulu looked dull. "Uh huh. Yes, yes."She looked at me and covered the peice next to her lips and mouthed to me. 'All That lady'. I nodded. "Okay, okay, we're coming sheesh." She slamed her cell phone shut. "Stupid All That lady wants us in the building to talk over about the guy after Gippal and em. But her attitude when she was talking to me just makes me wanna-" Lulu punched the spot that caused the horn to sound. Cars next to us looked our way. I smiled at them as an aplogy.

I sigh. "Yeah, I don't think she notice this is the new generation. Everybody hates her and she's only the asistant."

* * *

**_IN THE BUILDING_**

* * *

She handed us another stapled pack of information. "Remember what I'm expecting from you guys." 

"What the hell kinda of important information is in that pile of shiiiit any way." Lulu lower her voice at the word, shit.

"There's many things you guys don't know about this dangerous guy. Just read it and stop asking me questions!"

"Why don't you tell us! We only need to know the basics." I shouted back.

"Because," She looked at us with that big popping out kinda eye and blinked retardly. "I'm not on this."

"Well you can at least help! I don't see you doing any thing helpful around here." Lulu hesitated.

I yanked the pack of paper from her hands."I wanna know who promoted you. That's what I wanna know."

Lulu chuckled teasingly and walked next to me as we exit the building.

* * *

The pack was split into three equal sections for Rikku, Lulu and I. After reading it, we can get together and share what we need to know which there's not much useful information. Overall, I spent 2 hours just scanning through my section of the pack. 

I finally got to sleep at 4 in the morning.

* * *

**_DREAM_**

* * *

The bright sun that was near to setting at the horizon caught my eyes. I was floating in the pink, purple clouds. There was no gravity, I felt so light. It was like I was using a microscope to see the scene clearly and it was mute. 

_The pale girl_ whose face is unseen _is dieing of a disease. Her body was held upright by her boyfriend's arms near the blue lake._ The narrator read to me from the big book of love as I watched in tears like I knew them, I watched as if I knew the whole story from start to end.

All of a sudden, the beautiful clouds I was in turned to gray that you'll only see in those movies edited by computers. It started raining hard but the rain that droppedin my open palm I extended out wasn't water, but blood. My shirt was soaked with blood. I tried hard to look at the scene but the dark rain pushed against me. It won't let me. _And the story ends here. _The narrator finished.

* * *

**_Morning_**

* * *

"Yuna! Time for school! Hello?" Rikku waved her hands in my face. 

I yawned and rubbed my eyes with a shiver. "Cold."

Rikku raised an eye brow. "Are you sick?"

She went to my closet and picked out my clothes knowing that I'll be too tired to give a care about how I look like.

I shook my head to get rid of the feeling of having blood stained on my shirt. "Bad dream."

"Tell me about it."

I shook my head and gently smacked my forehead. "Someone read me a picture story?" I chuckled and looked at my hands. "I'll tell you next time." I let out a fake laugh.

* * *

**_AT SCHOOL_**

* * *

After I grumpily pulled my notebooks from my locker I kicked it as I've always done. Walking around the corner, I made sure to not bump into Tidus. 

Careful as I am, his bold shoulders pulled mine back as we came shoulder to shoulder.

"You just love touching me." Tidus commented on _his_ move.

"You just love touching _me_!" I mocked.

"Should've seen the deseperation on your face."

I smiled. "You've been there." I walked away to ignore the continuation of the conversation.

"Have not!" He shouted.

_Have too! _I said to myself.

_**

* * *

WATCH THE IMPROVEMENTON THE YELLING AND WHEN THEY SEE EACH OTHER IN THE HALL WAY IN THE MORNING. **_

**_SHORT? YES. SORRY BUT AT LEAST ITS HERE RIGHT?_**


	4. Prank Call

**_HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!_**

**_THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ. CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! THATS WHAT MAKES ME KEEP GOING! _**

* * *

**_PRANK CALL

* * *

_**

"Got the daggers?" Lulu asked.

I raised it up. "Got it."

Lulu checked it off from the check list.

"Cure?"

Rikku raised it. "Yuop."

Lulu read over the checklist one more time. "Okay. Done, let's get outta here." Lulu's foot flew into the air and by the time it touched the floor, she was standing up.

We shoved our stuff into a black duffle bag and exit from our group lab.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

* * *

Kicked my locker shut, walked around the corner but Tidus was nowhere seen. I shrugged. "Hrm."

* * *

**FIRST PERIOD

* * *

**

My first period teacher is usually at her computer facing the other direction of the students or she's either out after she takes attendence and come back every now and then. 1st period, and 3rd period are the boringest classes ever. No wonder there's barely any one in this class. I sat in my assigned seat far right from the door. Maybe she hates me because I do so bad in her class. I hate her too because I do so bad in her class. My counselor is koo-koo for thinking I like her classes.

I looked around._ I don't look so different._

"Gosh, this class is so boring." I heard Rikku sigh quietly from my ear piece.

"Same here." I cut out a picture from the magazine and paste it on the white sheet of paper. "Have you seen Gippal today?"

"No, why? He hasn't called me either."

"Call him."

"I left my cell phone in my locker."

My cell phone ranged to the song of "regret" by Banky.

"Very funny Rikku." I pressed the end button.

"Hm?"

"Are you that boring." I giggle while I cut out a letter from another magazine.

Good thing noone's looking at me like I'm talking to myself. They're either sleeping or too busy talking to someone else.

"Yeah, I'm bored."

My cell phone ringed to the beat of 'What I Need' by Ray J. "Rikku!"

"What?"

"What are you trying do?"

"What are you talking about. I'm stuck in a friken math problem!"

"My cell phone here says, 'Rikku Calling'."

Rikku giggled. "Yuna. You must be bored to be imagining things." Rikku paused."Like me calling you."

"Rikku, you better stop it!"

"Stop working on my math problem?"

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

_No answer._

"Hello?"

"I see you." A whisper came.

"Rikku. What the hell is your problem?"

"What?" Rikku said frommy ear piece.

"Who the hell is this?" I said into my cell phone.

"Who are you guys after?"

"Rikku, if it's not you then who's calling me?"

"Yuna. Stop it. You're scaring me." Rikku whispered.

"Hello. Whoever this is. You can try-"

"I know who you are?"

"I know who _you_ are."

"Yall think yall slick?" It whispered deadly.

"Uh. Yeah. Pretty slick. Hold on." I said quickly and mute my cell phone.

"Rikku. Go to your locker and see if you're cell phone is in it!"

"Urgh. Yuna. I'm turning off my ear piece."

"Rikku! Go."

"Okay, okay, signing a friken pass, gosh. My friken last one too."

"It's okay Rikku. I'm already at your locker." Lulu said.

"Ohh. Lulu. Awesome. Great team work." Rikku cheered.

I unmute it. "So. Who's this really?"

"I know what you do." It whispered.

"Uh. What do I do?"

"You know what you do."

"Fuck you." I said out of with a 'whatever'voice."I'm not playing games here. Tell me who you are-"

"Rikku!" Lulu shouted as I seperated the cell phone from my the noise coming from ear peice. "Where's your cell phone. I searched your back pack, the side of it, the bottom of the locker, the t-, where is it?"

"Maybe Gippal's the one playing tricks. He's the only one that knows my locker combination besides you two."

"Number?"

"Hello." I went back to the cell phone conversation. "Gippal isn't it? Gippal if you and your crew over there think you guys are funny, well you guys aren't. Get a life."

"My life is all about you." It whispered. "I watch your every move, you should thank me for every breath you're taking." It sent chills up my spine.

"Lulu, did you get Gippal?" At the same time, I can hear them talking.

"Yeah, he's home sick."

"Than who the hell is on the phone with me on _your_ cell phone Rikku?"

"Ask him if he has my cell phone Lulu."

"Okay Gippal. Free time's over. Gotta work. B-"

"I know what you're doing."

"Uh. Well. I'm doing my class work, and give Rikku's phone back to her." I hung up though I really didn't want to. I was really curious but what if it's a trick from those jerks. They'll laugh and tease me endlessly.

"Rikku, Lulu, I just hung up on someone who called me on my cell phone. If it's one of your plan, Rikku, it's really funny." I said with sarcasm.

"What are you talking about? I don't even have my cell phone with me. Gippal's gonna pay for this."

My cell phone went off again. "Rikku! This person that has your cell phone is straight up stupid. He shouldn't me bothering like this. He should be bothering you! Okay girls, listen to the conversation."

"Hello." I clicked the green button so this boy with that defiant a-tti-tude can get through. _What if it's a girl? Scarry!_

"Do you think you can escape me."

"What if I say yeah? Are you gonna kill me?"

"I know where you work and who you work for."

"So? I work at the mall for whoever is boss."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid." The line was statiky. It's whisper voice crackled.

"Uh. You're pretty stupid." I joked around with the curiousty to find out who it is. He can't really know what we do unless he's another one of us with no life.

"Do you wanna see the people you wanna see?"

"Who are the people I wanna see?"

"Tidus..." It paused.

"Em, let's see. First thing you have to know is that you got the wrong number. Second, I don't care what happens to 'em what so ever so if you wanna slice them into small pieces, go right on ahead, and if you are Gippal, Tidus, or Wakka, I'm not falling for it so leave me alone." I said with control of my voice.

"Mahn Yuna, You're really good!" Sounds like they're about to kill each other from laughing on the other line.

"Tsk, fuckers."

"Tidus said you'd fall for it. Now he gotta pay each of us 100 green dough." Wakka laughed.

"Ugh, you maniacs! Play that trick on someone dumber then you." I clicked.

Rikku giggled. "How cute."

"That's about dumber then the dumb conversations we be having." Lulu chuckled.

"Imma get him tomorrow!" I shouted in a whisper through the ear piece.

* * *

**HALLWAY

* * *

**

I kicked my locker louder then ever and kicked it again once it was closed.

I speed walk to the corner where we met. _Ohh you're so dead!_

"Tidus! What the hell is going through your retarded head?"

"Huh?"

"The call yestur-"

"Ohhhh, that!"

"You know, out of bordem." Tidus shrugged.

I rolled my eyes._ I wanna kill him!_ I stomped my abnormal shoes but without the killers on the bottom on Tidus's new shoe.

"Fuck?"Theexclaimnation came before the questioin. He hopped all around holding his right foot. "What the hell is your problem?" He shouted behind me. "You're paying for this you slut!"

My smiled faded. I turned around by amazement and tilt my head as my jaw dropped. It wasn't a 'I'm gonna kill you!' look but 'I can't beleive you said that..._to me._'

My hands was placed on my hips as I waited for an apology.

After one full, long second, we were still standing in the same position.

"What are you waiting for? I'm not saying sorry!"

I bit my lower lips and my eyes softened. I shrugged, nodded and turned around to walk away.

* * *

**_OKAY. NO ACTION YET. BUT JUST KEEP READING OKAY! THANKS! LOVE YA!_**

**_MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER. xD_**


	5. I've never met any one so nice

**_WOW. TOOK A WHILE? SORRY. WELL. HERES THE NEW UPDATE. HOPE THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE MUCH FASTER! JUST REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET IT SOONER!_****_

* * *

_**

We broke in our school that night to find short cuts or undiscovered paths. We also broke in the auditorium with Rikku's poor skills. _Nah, notthat poor. Ahah_

-----

"No, not that way!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Yeah it is!"

"No, can't you see the dead end!" I lied.

"There is? I don't know! It's so dark! How can you see anything?" Rikku shouted in a whisper also.

"Shhhhhsh!" Lulu shush us up. "We're dead if they catch us.

"Oh, they wish. We're better then spirits."

Rikku cried. "Why do you have to remind me? We're in the middle of something dark, and small and I'm in the-"

"Middle." I laughed from behind her.

"Shut up!" Lulu reminded us as both our mouths closed. "If we get caught, I'm leaving you guys."

* * *

We all hurried to Lulu's parking spot after school. "You guys know what?" Rikku clapped her hands excitedly. "I stuck a little chip into a jacket I bought Gippal. I told him he has to wear it everyday!" Rikku giggled moving her shoulders up and down. "Slick huh? I don't even know what I'm doing." 

_Weird way of approaching us._ I laughed. "Not slick yet but a nice start."

We all got in the car. "I don't understand why bad guys are after them though, they're such good people." Rikku sigh.

"Cause they're wealthy?" I answered.

"Say what you want, just don't fall in love." Lulu said with a tone of seriousness.

"Yes ma'am." Rikku said teasingly.

* * *

I carried another bigger pack compare to the last time home that Ms. A-tti-tode gave us. _Just read it!_ She said._ It'll really help! I'm really trying to help you guys here! Stop giving me attitute and just read it!_

_I'm not giving you attitude. It's so useless!_

_The boss told me to hand it out. Talk to the boss if you gotta problem._

_We're not reading it!_

_Have it your way than!_

I tramp outta the building.

I know its our responsibilities so we have to do it. She makes it sound like its so important. She just got issues.

I stood up until four just reading not even half of my section.

* * *

**_HRM..._**

"Yuna you okay?" Rikku asked as she armed herself. "Done with your section yet?

"Yep." I finished putting on my shoes

"Four days? Four nights reading that packet!" Rikku coplained. "I'm so dead." Rikku looked at me. "Aren't you gonna grab your daggers, you're shoes?"

Yuna shrugged and giggled. "You'll survive it." I yawned. "I don't need daggers. Don't need that pair." I chuckled while I yawned.

Rikku raised an eye brow. "I think it's better if you stay in today."

"Tut! What? I can handle it!" I jumped up.

"Hyper for a sleepy lady." Lulu grabbed her purse. "She can handle it. Let's get outta here."

* * *

I sat down and rest my head in front of my locker as I tried to grab my note book. My vision blurred. I hit myself on the forehead with my palm. I finally found it, grabbed it, and shut my locker with a loud bang. It echoed within the noisyhallway. 

I walked towards the corner as I looked at my legs walking in zig zags. It's third period and I'm still sleepy. I can tell I look stupid but I can careless right now. My vision blurred completely this time. I tried walking. I bumped into a shoulder and dropped my notebook as I unconsciously fell towards the floor.

**_TIDUS'S POV_**

There was a chit chatting crowd at the end of the hall way as the bell was one minute away from ringing. _A fight! _I'd like to see. I ran towards it as I saw no teachers in sight._ I don't see no fist in the air!_

I pushed through the crowd as people make way. "What is this mess!" I shouted.

I backed away from shock as I saw Yuna laying there. I looked around for Rikku or Lulu. I couldn't see through the thick crowd. "Why don't you guys do something than just stand around and gossip you stupid low lifes!" My voice was heard loud and clear as the crowd quiet down and lessen.

I decided to be the better man this time and carried Yuna. This is gonna be one heavy loa- "Wow." I said to myself as I lift her up. _She's extremely light._

I started to take the shortest route to the front doors where my car is parked. "Wow. Why do girls carry purses. It's so irritating." I commented.

Some teachers caught up to me. "Tidus, I think we got this. We can take her to the hosipital."

"I-I. What? How do I know she's safe with you guys?"I raised an eyebrow. 3rd period is boring any way.

"Is Yuna okay! What happened to this sweet heart!" One of the teacher yelped.

"How are you related to her?" Another teacher asked.

"I-I'm her boyfriend of course. Do you see me carrying people like this all the time?" I lied.. Just to get outta 3rd period!

"Take her to the hosipital right away!" The security walked over.

_Oh, seems like she's loved by everyone. I get an excuse absense. hah! But I don't think she needs to go to the hosipital. Maybe she just need a little rest. _

Iextended the passengers seat all the way down and layed Yuna there. "Definitely not sick. Cramps?" _Of course I know about those stuff._ "You don't really need the hosipital for cramps do you?" I said to myself. "You just probably fainted 'cause you're too weak. Girly these days are so annoying."

I skipped the high way to the hosipital andtook the high way to my mansion.

* * *

**YUNA'S POV**

I opened my eyes instantly when I felt the enviorment around me was not famaliar. I was still feeling light headed but much better. I looked around for a time. "8!" I shouted as I threw the blanket off me. "Shoes, shoes, shoes." I bit my bottom lips. Where am I? Not in school. Not at home!

"Looking for your shoes?" Tidus came outta the bathroom.

I froze and backed away. All my 'Where am I?' thoughts banished.

"Girl, don't be thinking like that!" Tidus chuckled as he wiped the shorter length towel on the back of his neck.

The upper part of his body was nude. Well.. It's... nothing new... I've always been around guys. I positioned myself again and started to look for a door that I think might be the exit. What a big room! "Why am I here?" I asked trying to seem calm as possible.

"You fainted at school. Noone wanted to take you so... I guess.. I'm nice enough to volunteer." Tidus understated.

"Hrm." I saw my purse laying on the ground and speed towards it. "You didn't dig through it did you?" I lifted.

"Well, to be honest. I did sort of. It's a boring purse."

"You idiot!" I shouted. "What if I dig through you drawer, would you like that!"

Tidus shrugged and chuckled. "I won't mind."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't think I will?"

"Nah. Look like too much of a.." Tidus whispered something I didn't catch. "to me."

"Tsk. You little." I grabbed my purse angrily. "Where are my shoes?"

"Over there." Tidus pointed with his head.

"Where's _that_."

"The entrance."

"Where's the _entrance_."

"Over there." Tidus put on his muscle shirt.

I looked away.

"Can't resist?"

I hesitated. "Shut up! Just show me where the exit is!"

"Oh, you want me to _show_ you?" Tidus chuckled.

"It's right over there." Tidus pointed at the bathroom which is freely open.

I looked at him statically with my hands on my hips.

"Just wait damn." Tidus continued looking at his closet.

I turned around to try to find the exit.

"No." I said to myself after opening the first one. "Nope." I opened a door that leads right to another huge bedroom. "Whao." I closed it.

"Um." I walked over to the last door. "Tsk. You were here all along."

"Who are you talking to?" Tidus chuckled.

"Where are my shoes!"

"Hrmm. I'm not sure. I think its in the garbage."

"I'm gonna break your door."

"Oh. I'm not worried about that. You're too weak!" Tidus laughed.

"Tsk." I hesitated again walked down the spiral stairs right ahead of his room. "Wow." I looked around the breath taking mansion. This may be my last time being in a mansion like this. I continued walking to the wide, wide, wide, front door with two white, decoratedpoles on the side. "Where are my shoes!" Iexclaimed to myself.

"Excuse me Yuna."

I looked to see a young maid in her 30's. "Oh hello."

"Are you looking for your shoes?"

I nodded, yes.

"Tidus Akino threw it out."

_Oh, so he really did?_ "Oh." I scowl. "What am I suppose to wear home?"

"He told us... to just... let you be. He can be like that sometimes. He'll yell at us if we don't do what we're told."

"Let me be?" I questioned. _You guys are really gonna listen to him?.__Now her really thinks he's boss._ "How much do you get paid per hour?"

"10 dallors."

"Wow. How stuck up. Just because he's rich..." I grined and looked away as I saw him walked down the spiral stairs fixing his fannel shirt.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks for telling me any way. I'm gonna go now." I smiled at her.

I walked out of the big door with my bare foot.

"Have fun!" Tidus shouted behind me.

I hesistated without looking back. _I've never met any one so nice._

_**FINALLY! SO. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. HRMM.. GETTING THERE.. SOME DAY SOON. YAY... SO UM...**_


	6. just a mission

**_CHAPTER 7 AMBUSH_**

* * *

"Wake up Rikku!" I opened the back door and nudged her who was sleelping positionless with her back pack beside her. I nudged her again. 

"Huh? Huh?" Rikku looked around quickly.

I smiled at her. "We're here!" I backed up so she can get out of the car.

Rikku rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just napping."

I nodded and giggled. "Yeah. I know." I laughed again.

-----

I emptied my back pack in my locker and head off to my sewing class; The boringest class this quarter. Noone can argue.

I see people listening to Ipods but the teacher can just... care less. I put on my small ear piece and took out my bin and started humming to myself until I heard a gun shot._ A gun shot!_ What the-

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Rikku! Lulu! Where are you guys!" Yuna asked through her ear piece.

Some of the Ipods listener took off their ear phone cartridges. Others couldn't even hear.

"I'm in the bottom floor,computer lab." Lulu answered. "Why, what's wrong?"

"In the library." Rikku tapped her shoes.

"Get them outta there! Gun shot." Yuna said short of breath. "Meet me and Rikku in the library."

The drill finally rung as every one rushed out of the school excitedly thinking this is a joke.

Yuna run to warn the people who had no clue what was going on and ran out of the door as a man holding a gun with a black ski mask and his arms around_ Tidus_ by the neck. "Oh no." I gasped as the unkown man turned his gun towards my way. "Ahh. He deserves it. Tidus being held by the neck?"

"Wow, this is too sudden." Rikku protested.

"FYI, front and back doors are being helped by the police." Lulu announced. "Most of the people got out earlier."

"Thanks but I never got the chance to get outta here." Yuna tapped her abnormal shoes and dig through her back pack attaching her gun on her back and covered it with her shirt, but in the mean time, she found her black ski mask outfit. "Ah hah!"

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

**_YUNAS POV_**

"I found my ski mask and the outfit along with it!" I laughed. "Wow! What a coincidence! And they're wearing... the same thing! I've been looking for it all over." I stopped in dead silence, remember I'm not my normal self any more. Rikku called me slow as I kissed my out fit and quickly slid it over my clothes. I left the rest of the stuff at the corner except the daggers and the gun. "Room 251, come get my stuff, I got some work." I licked the side of my lips. "Don't ya wish ya was prepared like me?" I sanged and chuckled as I slipped on my glove. "Take the secret pathway out."

I started to walk to the guy with the ski mask testing my voice. "I got him." I lowered pitch.

He roughly pushed Tidus at me. "Take him to 101. The room with no windows."

I nodded looking into some cold eyes.

"They should show up any second now."

I stopped walking trying to listen to the man. _They!_

"They!" Rikku and Lulu asked me.

"When do you think they'll be here?" I randomly thought of a question hoping it'll get me somewhere. _Ugh, I sound like Dona!_

"I don't know. Be ready for them. The police wont be able to do anything but be in the way."

I nodded and understood right away it was a set up. "Safe" I said so Rikku and Lulu would discontinue their plans.

-----

Minutes after waiting unpatiently, they let go of Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka.

"These bastards are really trying us." One of the man took off his mask and called his friend.

Another took off his. Very familiar people from school! _ohhhhhh._

Tidus pushed the one holding him before I held him. "Next time, lighten it." Tidus said deadly as he looked around, confused. _Whao, whao, whao. Game over!_

"Let's go." Gippal said as they all left the room one by one leaving me to be the last one out.

"Where are you guys?" I whispered through the ear piece watching them turn the corner.

"Library."

"I don't know where they're going. They must have their own path." I seperated from them and met up with Rikku and Lulu to retrieve my bag so we can get out our way.

"Even though they were to exit the front door, they'd escape." I lift myself up into the small tunnel. "They were confident that the police won't even touch them. They have skills not an average person will teach."

-----

**_TIDUS POV_**

"How can you let them slip by your very own hands!" My "dad" shouted at the people. "We were that close to kicking the peoples ass!"

_Stupid "dad", they never even showed up!_

I looked around trying to define who I was handed to. Noone's that skinney... except Dona... and her cousin...

"This will NOT happen again! Do you guys hear me?" He yelled as every one nodded and replied except Gippal, Wakka, and I that were static.

But.. the scent.. does not smell the same.. The feeling was different. The tone of the voice... was... fake... I recounted again. "10" I said to myself. But I counted 11 when we were in the room. I shook my head hard. _Somethings up._

Gippal's cell phone ranged.

-----

**_YUNAS POV_**

"Gippal! Are you okay!" Rikku hysterically shouted as she set him on speaker with her lips next to it so Gippal will get the least out of it.

"I'm okay. Someone saved me."

"Who did?"

"The police."

"Gippal, I'm just so glad you're okay! Babe, where are you!"

"At my house."

"Who was the suspect babe? Is it someon e from school!"

"Yeah, Kimahri, you know em?"

"Is it really, he seems to be so innocent!"

"Babe, looks can be decieving."

-----

"We already won!" I shouted as we lined up behind the desk and aimed at the red target. I can tell Rikku didn't like the fact at all, but fact is fact. "All we need to do now," I paused as I pulled the trigger, "is eliminate all of them! Even Gippal." I looked at Rikku as she dropped her gun.

"Gippal is not like that!"

"It's a fact, Rikku. Once we find out who this leader is, we pinpoint it, and _shoot_ it." I hit right in the middle of the red dot. "The chip should come back in a matter of time, isn't that right Rikku?" I asked her as her hands tremble. I don't wanna hurt her in any way, but sooner will be less pain.

"No, Yuna. I can't do this to Gippal!"

"Remember, what you've done and why you've done it! Rikku, it's no time to back out." Lulu lectured.

"I don't care. He's not like any of them! He's different! He actually has a heart. He just don't know what he got himself into! You guys don't understand! You guys don't walk in my shoes!"

"No, Rikku." I walked over to comfort her. "Gippal, he is part of the set up, he agreed. He would know what he was doing when he agreed, am I right?" I looked over at Lulu. "I understand how she feels, just give her time."

"No time will be given. Work is work. No personal feelings involved.

"He did it to help them, he didn't wanna back-" Rikku was cut trying to defend Gippal.

"Out." Lulu finished it for her.

Tears swell Rikku's eyes as she ran out.

-----

Me and Lulu sat silently in the living room repeatedly dialed Rikku's cell phone number until we heard a knock at midnight. Lulu and I raced to the door.

Rikku fell on the steps as she handed us the chip powerless.We pulled her in as I kneeled down and held her in my arms.

"Let's go back to the office, immidietly!" Lulu shouted.

Surprisingly, Rikku stood up before my arms and wiped her tears along with a long sigh.

I blew my bangs up and walked through the open door.

-----

"Yuna, and you are to get close to Tidus. Take a tour in his mansion, and lead us to kill the leader. Understand?" Lulu assigned in command.

Without argueing, I simplified the situation and nodded. "Understand."

-----

The days are only getting colder. I can see the breath I exhail. I must've sprange my ankle somewhere, somehow, 'cause everytime I take a step with my right foot, my left foot cracks.

"I'll see you girls later alright." I said to Lulu and Rikku as we parted to our lockers.

Tidus laughed the loudest when he saw me hopping to my locker as I turned down my combination hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up my notebook.

"Do you need help?" Tidus shouted.

"Stupid ass hoe." I murdered.

"Babe," He set his right hand on the locker to my right. "How you doing?" His lips on my shoulder.

_'What the fuck are you doing?'_ I wanted to yell but instead, I went against my nerves and turned around to face him. I guess he thinks he's too cool to not show the look of being surprise. He leans in. _'What the? Get off me, will you!'_ I walked out of his comfort zone as the crowd let out their 'ohhhss' and 'ahhs'. _When were there any crowd that watch people get close! Stupid school._ I tried to make room to escape the crowd, but instead, the crowd made room for me. People, just die! I dont understand why the school gives retarded Tidus, gay Gippal, and stupid Wakka so much respect. Can anyone be theirselves. Apparently not!

-----

Why is Tidus trying so hard to impress the crowd? It's really starting to touch my last nerves. Don't you just hate people like that? Even if I was to never be eduacated again, I will never pay them any respects. Who cares if his dad is the owner. Does that make him king? Why am I thinking so much?

I swear I will punch him if he come any closer, I swore to myself as I saw Tidus walked my way from the corner of my eye. Don't you have like, a reputation to live up to, you- AHHHHHHHh! Can you get any dumber!

"Babe, now, don't make me handle this the hard way."

I started laughing. "Can you really handle anything the hard way? Maybe you should go babysit your little brother 'cause I don't need a babysitter."

'Ohhhhhhh!'

I squinted when I heard the crowd. "Oh, and did you tell them that you're gonna get me, well, no way you will."

"For reassurance, I can kick you out any time."

"Why don't you! You should've a long time ago."

The crowd starts to let out small giggles.

"Shut up!" Tidus said harshly as he walked over to me and held my arms.

I yanked it away. "Don't touch me. Act like a man, maybe I will have second thoughts." I said as I walked away tying up my hair.

"Girl, don't think you'll get away with this, meet me afterschool, I'll show you whats up!"

-----

I stuffed my homework in my back pack as I kicked it shut. "Hate this sch-" I tried to fight back with the hand that took mine but all I could see was darkness. I screamed until he covered my mouth and shoved me into that old, creepy music room. The lights went on.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"I don't fucken care, I gotta go home."

"No you don't! You're staying here with me!"

"NO I'm not!"

"YES you ARE!"

I looked around and smiled sweetly. "I'm really alergic to dust, can we go to your place?"

Tidus eyes widened.

"I never meant to say those things. I've secretly loved you, but I just can't take it when you go from girls to girls, then to me..." I sadden my smile.

"Oh babe. You should've told me. Let me take you to my place, and we can talk."

I nodded as he took my hand.

-----

**_KEKE... ISN'T TIDUS STUPID? AHHA.. ISN'T YUNA SMART? AHAH! WONDERFUL COUPLES!_**


End file.
